Cellulose acylate films are generally employed as optical compensation films, protective films, substrate films, and the like in display devices such as liquid crystal display devices. Patent References 1 and 2, for example, propose adding additives to enhance the performance of such cellulose acylate films.    Patent Reference 1: JP-A-No. 2004-175971; Patent Reference 2: JP-A-No. 2005-272566